


Shall We Dance?

by mific



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dancing, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, Other, Tentacles, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Venom likes dipping Eddie. Eddie likes being dipped.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2020





	Shall We Dance?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/gifts).



> Commissioned by Goddess47 who won an artwork from me in the _Marvel Trumps Hate_ auction at the end of 2020, and who asked for Eddie|Venom, as a gift for Melagan. The receiving charity was Médecins Sans Frontières (Doctors Without Borders).  
> Painted with watercolours and gouache.

[ ](https://www.mediafire.com/convkey/d43b/aycxkgju7qji8nuzg.jpg)


End file.
